Hikari to Yami no Unmei I: Unmei no Deai
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: "Lo he buscando por mucho tiempo... Lo he buscado con desesperación... Y ahora que lo he encontrado ¿por qué no puedo tocarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él como antes...? Esto es demasiado cruel... Quiero tocarle... Quiero abrazarle... Quiero besarle... Quiero amarle... Mi querido Shinigami, al que tanto amé... Yo te protegeré, no importa lo que me suceda, ¡no sufrirás de nuevo!"


_Era una noche fría… Una hermosa Luna brillaba sobre él haciendo que su hermoso cabello se iluminara y se reflejara, bajo la luz de la Luna, el rostro de un Ángel…_

-¡Oiga, señor! – Una señora trataba de despertar a un hombre de 26 años, de cabello castaño y un poco largo que se encontraba dormido en una banca del lugar. - ¡Va a pescar un resfriado si se queda dormido aquí! – La mujer no respondió respuesta. - ¡Señor! Hmm… ¡Va, borrachos! – La mujer, agotada, se fue del lugar.

Un chico rubio de ojos verde esmeralda, con 16 años de edad, se encontraba siguiendo a una joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, al ver a la chica acercarse al hombre castaño dormido en la banca, el joven pudo reconocer al adulto de inmediato.

_"__¡¿Tsuzuki?! Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_

La mujer se acercó al hombre y dejó ver dos grandes colmillos que acercó al cuello del hombre en la banca.

_"__¡No! ¡No llegaré a tiempo!"_

El hombre saltó fuera del alcance de la mujer y sacó un papel con unas letras escritas en él (un sello en otras palabras).

-Sabía que vendrías, María. – Tsuzuki la miró. – He estudiado la pauta que sigues al elegir el lugar de tus ataques, así que me he imaginado que vendrías por aquí. – El hombre bajó el papel y la miró. – Ahora, no te resistas y acompañame al JuOhCho para… -

María atacó al hombre pero el castaño lo esquivó recibiendo solo un arañazo en su mano, Tsuzuki sacó el sello y decidió contraatacar.

-¡¿Tanto te complace esta clase de vida que no te importa matar a gente inocente?! _¡Por la furia del Sol que se alza en los cielos del Este! ¡Que este sello atrape el mal y libere el espíritu! –_

Una estaca de hielo que estaba rodeada de un aura extraña se dirigió hacia Tsuzuki en ese momento, pero el chico rubio la desvió con una bala que le disparó.

-_¡Actúa con rapidez y protégeme de su magia! ¡SELLO DESTRUCTOR! – _Una barrera de rayos comenzó a rodear a María, haciendo que el color de su cabello se volviera de color violeta intenso y sus ojos cambiaran a un color marrón hermoso, Tsuzuki se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. - ¡Buf! Me estás creando muchos problemas ¿sabes? Aunque no eres tú, sino el poder que te controla, y es muy grande. –

_"__Esa estaca de hielo… ¿Vino de allá?"_

El chico rubio corrió hacia el lugar del que vino el ataque, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí de su misma edad, la chica trató de huir pero él pudo detenerla e inmovilizarla.

-Tú vendrás conmigo. – Hisoka la tomó en brazos.

**-Hikari to Yami no Unmei: Unmei no Deai-**

**Arco I: "Shinigami y Sacerdotisa"**

**Capítulo 1: "Cuando el Demonio Destruyó al Ángel"**

Por su parte, Tsuzuki levantó la cabeza de María y vio que la joven lloraba.

-Así que todavía estás ahí, María… Siento haber sido duro contigo. – Tsuzuki la abrazó. – No tienes la culpa de lo que te ocurre… Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla para ti… ¡Vaya! ¡Ya lo entiendo! –

-¡Sabías dónde encontrarla desde el principio, y aun así me hiciste seguirla! ¡Idiota! – El chico rubio estaba frente a Tsuzuki con los brazos cruzados. – Y encima la abrazas. –

-¡Hisoka! –

-Y yo preocupándome por ti como un tonto, soy un ingenuo. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te he oído bien?! – Tsuzuki sonrió feliz. - ¡¿De veras estabas preocupado por mí?! ¡Oh, Hisoka! –

-Déjame en paz, en fin, ¿Has hecho que María vuelva a su estado normal? –

-Aún no, mi hechizo solo podrá bloquear por breve tiempo el poder de quien la está controlando, luego volverá a ser un cadáver sediento… -

-Encontré a alguien sospechoso. – Hisoka apuntó a la chica, que estaba inconsciente recostada en el suelo. – Intentó matarte cuando sellaste a María, así que pensé que tal vez esté ligada al caso. –

-¿Una chica? – Tsuzuki la miró fijamente. – Es linda y demasiado joven, ¿por qué estará alguien como ella en un caso así? –

-No lo sé, pero al menos nos servirá de algo. –

-¿Q-Qué hago…aquí…? – María levantó el rostro.

-El sello comienza a surtir efecto, no durará mucho, pero podrás ser tú misma durante un rato. – Tsuzuki regresó con María. – María, ¿por qué te suicidaste? ¿Por qué llegaste a ese extremo? –

-Ah… Yo…so…soy una asesina… -

-¡Tranquila! – Tsuzuki la abrazó. – ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! –

_Mi mente está nublada de nuevo, no puedo recordar con claridad lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Por qué siento tanto frío? ¿Por qué siento que unos ojos fríos me están observando fijamente? Es tétrico este sentimiento… Pero, también hay alguien sumamente cálido aquí, alguien que me hace sentir muy bien… ¿Quién es…?_

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y miró a Hisoka, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Veo que despertaste. – Hisoka la miró con frialdad. – Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarte. –

-Tu rostro… - La chica lo miró fijamente. – Lo he visto antes… -

-¿Uh? –

_¿Esta persona podrá ser…la que he estado buscando todo este tiempo?_

-¿Quién eres…? – La pelinegra se sentó y lo miró fijamente. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-¿Por qué te lo diría? Además, es una costumbre que primero se presente el que interroga. – Hisoka seguía mirándola fríamente.

La pelinegra miró a María. - ¡María! – La chica intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. - ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no puedo…? –

-Te inmovilicé, para que no escapes. –

-Libérame por favor, no escaparé, solo quiero ir con María… - La chica lo miró y se inclinó frente a él. – Te lo suplico, déjame ir con María. –

-Si intentas escapar no dudaré en matarte, ¿entiendes? –

-Sí, ¡pero déjame ir con ella! – Hisoka la liberó y la chica fue con la chica de cabello violeta y ojos marrón. - ¡María! –

-Tú… - María la miró. – Eres la chica que cuidaba de mí ¿verdad? – Wong le sonrió. – Muchas gracias por cuidarme. -

-En realidad no te cuidaba, me obligaron a retenerte para que no escaparas… Perdón por todas las veces que te lastimé. – La chica agachó la mirada. – De verdad… Lo siento. –

-No, fuiste muy buena conmigo, sé que también te controlaban a ti ¿verdad? –

-Sí… Pero, por alguna razón... – La joven de ojos carmesí miró a Hisoka. – El ver el rostro de este chico me liberó. –

-¿Yo? – Hisoka se confundió un poco.

-Sí, no sé por qué… Pero tu rostro y tu presencia son agradables… Me hacen sentir bien. – La chica le sonrió. – Gracias, me salvaste. –

-No hice nada. –

-¿Él? ¿Agradable? – Tsuzuki se soltó riendo. - ¡JAJAJAJA! Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado, se nota que no lo conoces… -

-¡Cállate, grandísimo idiota! –

-Tú nombre era Himeko, ¿verdad? – María tomó a la chica de las manos.

-Así es, mi nombre es Kurahashi Himeko. – Himeko le sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Vamos, tienes algo que hacer. –

-Sí. – María la miró con decisión, sabía a qué se refería la pelinegra.

**-Camerino de María Wong, Nagasaki-**

-¡María! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te vayas por ahí cuando estas a punto de salir a actuar! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me entiendas?! –

-Mamá… No quiero escucharte más. –

-¡¿Có…Cómo dices?! –

-Señora… - Tsuzuki le sonrió a la mujer. –Es un placer volver a verla. –

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Otra vez por aquí?! ¡Pesados entrometidos! ¡Fuera! – La mujer les arrojó un florero, pero Tsuzuki lo esquivó y la miró con unos ojos que daban miedo. - ¡AHH~! ¡Qu-Qué alguien me ayude…! –

-No se moleste, no vendrá nadie, ahora, si es tan amable… Comience a contarnos todo lo que sabe. –

-¡Tú! – La mujer apuntó a Himeko. - ¡Ayúdame ahora! ¡Es una orden! –

-Lo siento, pero ya no estoy a su servicio. – Himeko le sonrió.

-Nosotros estaremos afuera. – Hisoka abrió la puerta y le indicó a las chicas que salieran. – Crearé una barrera para que no entre nadie. – Los tres salieron y el rubio cerró la puerta.

-Muy bien, dígame quien es su cómplice en todo este asunto. – Tsuzuki se sentó en una silla. – Sé que lo único que le interesa es el dinero. –

-No sé de qué me hablas. –

-¡Ah! Si no me dice la verdad, morirá. – Tsuzuki levantó una vela que apareció en su mano. – Esta vela encendida la representa a usted, si su llama se extingue, usted también, ¿le queda claro? A María la han estado utilizando para cometer crímenes atroces, aunque no sea usted su verdadera madre ¿cómo ha permitido que le hagan algo así? ¿Es que no siente el más mínimo afecto por ella? –

-¿Me estás dando un sermón? ¡Ja! Esto sí que tiene gracia… Que me esté hablando de ese modo… ¡Un asesino! – La mujer comenzó a reírse. - ¡Sí, él me lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que tú también has matado a mucha gente! ¡Todos estamos dispuestos a sacrificar a quien sea con tal de sobrevivir! ¡Yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme! ¡Y tú no puedes echarme nada en cara! ¡TU MENOS QUE NADIE! –

**-Afuera del Camerino de María Wong-**

-¿Estará bien mi madre? –

-Tranquila, no la matará, no nos permiten hacer eso sin una orden. – Hisoka trató de tranquilizarla. – Oye María… ¿No sabes quién es la persona que fue capaz de resucitarte y controlarte? No es tu madrastra ¿verdad? –

-No, no es ella, pero no sé quién es… O más bien… No logro recordar quién es… Cuando lo intento, es como si mi memoria se llenara de niebla… Como sí… Como sí alguien…no me permitiera recordar… -

-¿Y tú Himeko? –

-Me pasa lo mismo… Pero recuerdo su nombre… "Kazutaka"… -

-¿Kazutaka? –

-¡AHH~! – Ambas chicas se dejaron caer al suelo mientras cubrían sus oídos. - ¡Está aquí! –

**-En el Camerino de María Wong-**

-Si sabe que soy un asesino, entonces entenderá lo que eso implica. – Tsuzuki la miró. – Que no me importa sumar a mi lista un cadáver más, muy bien, sigamos… Movida por la codicia, hizo traer el cadáver de María a Japón para resucitarla ¿verdad? –

-¡Sí! ¡Sí ella moría, podía despedirme de todos los lujos que había tenido hasta ahora! ¡Por eso no me importaba lo que ocurriera, ni cuanta gente muriera en sus manos! –

-¿Quién controla a María? –

-¡No puedo decírtelo! ¡Él me mataría si lo hago! –

-Entonces se lo diré yo… Fue el doctor Muraki. –

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! –

-Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿cuál es el verdadero propósito del doctor Muraki? No creo que esté haciendo todo esto por dinero. –

-Así es… Él dijo que…quería poseer el poder de un Shinigami para ser aún más fuerte. Es un monstruo… ¡Si te ha convertido en su objetivo, date por muerto! –

-¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Señor, venga de prisa! – María gritó desde afuera. - ¡Él chico ha…!

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¡Hisoka! – Tsuzuki salió corriendo del camerino, cuando abrió la puerta lo que pudo ver fue a una Himeko herida en el suelo, el techo y las paredes manchadas de sangre y un Hisoka herido en el cuello que era sostenido por el mencionado Muraki Kazutaka.

-¡¿Qué…?! –

-Has llegado tarde, Tsuzuki-san. – Kazutaka se dirigió a él.

-Tú… -

-Tsuzuki-san… Lo siento… - El pecho de Himeko estaba abierto y de la herida chorreaba sangre. – No pude… -

-Te volviste inservible, pequeña. – Muraki dirigió su mirada al castaño. – Te lo dije… Deseaba encontrar una manera de superar cualquier limitación humana, como por ejemplo… Poseer el poder de un Shinigami, ¿no sabes captar indirectas? Eres realmente estúpido… -

-¡Maldito seas! -

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿No te gusta mi obra de arte?! ¡Un techo cubierto de sangre! Voy a quedarme con este chico tan lindo… Será mi juguete, pero no te preocupes… Le trataré con mucho cariño… -

-¡HISOKA! – Muraki desapareció con el chico en manos.

**_*POV Tsuzuki*_**

_Estas manchas de sangre cubriendo las paredes… Es como si las paredes mismas sangraran… Hisoka… ¿Cómo estarás ahora?_

-Tsuzuki… - María se acercó por atrás al hombre. – Ha sido culpa mía… -

-No, María, ha sido mi culpa… - Himeko se puso de pie con dificultad. – Debí protegerlo… - Tsuzuki tomó a Himeko de la cintura.

-Deberías ir a un hospital, vamos. –

-No, estaré bien. – Himeko le sonrió. – Después de todo ellos solo se espantarán si me revisan. –

-¿Uh? –

-Yo… Ya estoy muerta… -

-¡¿Qué?! – Tsuzuki se sorprendió. - ¿Estás muerta? –

-Sí… Pero no soy un vampiro, tampoco un Shinigami. –

-¿Entonces…? –

-Soy una "Miko". – Himeko lo miró a los ojos. – Una Sacerdotisa. –

-¿Una Sacerdotisa? ¿Qué es eso? –

-Un alma que resucitó con el fin de proteger aquello por lo que murió, solemos renacer cuando nos suicidamos para lograr obtener el perdón de los cielos y no ser juzgadas por nuestro acto. – Himeko suspiró. – No soy tan fuerte como un Shinigami, pero no estoy muy debajo de ellos. –

-Ya veo… ¿Así que también falleciste? –

-Sí, fallecí a los 16 años, pero, aunque suene extraño… No recuerdo la razón por la que me suicidé. –

-¿No la recuerdas? –

-No, pero mi alma está conectada a la de la persona que debo proteger, de esa manera descubriré. – Himeko se separa de él. - ¿Ves? Ya estoy mejor. –

-Ya veo… - Tsuzuki miró a ambas chicas. – De igual manera, fue mi culpa… Yo me descuidé. –

_Tenía que haberlo sospechado cuando vi su mirada… Esa mirada salvaje… La mirada de quien no se detiene ante nada con tal de lograr su objetivo…_

-Esto es un desafío. – Tsuzuki las miró a ambas. – No solo para mí, ¡ha desafiado a todo el JuOhCho! –

-¡Pero si yo no hubiera hecho todas esas cosas tan horribles no habrías tenido que venir, y él no se habría llevado a Hisoka! ¡Merezco ser castigada! –

-¡Estás equivocada, María! Ha sido mi culpa. – Himeko suspiró. – Yo debí detenerlo cuando pude… También debí proteger a Hisoka… Ha sido mi culpa… -

-María, Himeko… Haré como si no las hubiera oído. –

-Pero… - Ambas dijeron al unísono.

-Él las utilizó, mientras estábamos distraídos contigo, el verdadero vampiro esperaba su oportunidad… Riéndose de nosotros desde las sombras… -

-Tsuzuki… - Himeko le tomó del hombro. – No te preocupes, traeremos a Hisoka de regreso, es una promesa. – La pelinegra le sonrió, todo comenzaría a partir de ahora…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
